Princess Alice Kirkland
by Bungee Productions
Summary: Alice wakes up to a weird girl with mint hair who only she can seem to see.
Darkness...

Yes that's what it was. Darkness...

 _What was my name again? Amy no no Ally... no that's not right either._

"Alice wake up!" A women with an accent said. She was shaking me slowly returning me to consciousness. I could hear the sound of ambulence blaring. My head was throbbing and when I opened my eyes spots danced across my version. The women with mint colored hair hugged me, "Alice your ok." She seemed relieved.

"Um who are you?" I asked.

She looked at me with shock before I passed out again. The last thing I could see was the parametic picking me up and putting me on a stretcher.

When I woke up again I was in what looked like a hospital room. Three men were sitting in seats in front of the bed I was laid in, next to the women from earlier but none of them seemed to ignologe her.  
One of the men had long blonde hair, if it wasn't for his stubble I would've mistaken him for a women,well, at least at first glance. He shared traits with the two younger men next to him. Although he seemed to be much older than the others. They all had blonde hair and blue eyes but the younger ones had a darker color of blonde. Dirty blonde I believe it's called. I guess the two younger men were twins or at least brothers of some sort. The one with shorter hair looked up, "Yo dude you ok?!" He was about to get up to hug me when the one with the curl put his hand gently on the one with the short hair's shoulder.

"Alfred calm down you know what the doctor said."

The one I assumed was Alfred sighed and hung his head down, "Sorry Mattie it's just those guys..."

"I know we'll find them. We won't let them lay a finger on her." He said with a determined look. He was much quieter than his brother.

Alfred smiled, "Yeah we'll be heroes!" The one named Mattie smiled at his brother.

The girl with the mint color hair giggled at Alfred's comment, "He's so silly sometimes." She looked at me her expression deep in thought. I wanted to jump out the hospital bed and run out of here. Apparently the girl caught onto that, "My lady please don't run your in a safe place."

"Safe I'm with a bunch of men I don't kno-" She interrupted me.

"Please forgive me my lady for interrupting you but you must not talk to me in public." She warned. She spoke with a proper British accent it was on the high in pitch but pleasant to listen too. Now that I got a better look at her I could see that she had freckle going across her cheeks which were pale in completion like the rest of her skin. She wore a mint green headband and a dress that looked like it came from,,,, Macy's I think it's called. She had bright big pink red eyes like a rabbit. They terrified me.

Apparently I was staring at the girl too long because the man with the long blonde hair spoke up, "Alice what are you staring at?" His accent was strange to me. _I think it's French?_ I thought.

The girl made a bunch of hand motions but I got the message, _DON'T TELL THEM I'M HEAR!_

So I did the smart thing, "The women with the-" I looked at the women who had a frustrated look on her face, "Um nurse outfit." I pointed to my reflection in the mirror.

The man nodded, "How you feeling?"

"Um..." I wanted to say _My head hurts like hell._ But I didn't really know how to tell that to a man I don't know. The girl looked at the men almost sadly like she wanted to tell them something. I said the only logical thing I could think of, "Who are you?" The three men practically froze in their spots. Alfred looked at Mattie in shock. Meanwhile the oldest ran out yelling for a doctor. Alfred and Mattie kept whispering panicked in hushed tones.

"My Lady...," The girl sighed, "You don't know me either. Do you?" I shook my head. _Why is she asking me bloody questions if she doesn't want me talking to her?_ To me that made no sense but at the moment I was still trying to register my surroundings. Most of all I was trying to grab onto my name the only thing I remembered. _Alice Kirkland._ That was the only memory of anything that was keeping me calm in this situation. The only thing keeping me from running out of the hospital. The girl seemed to be deep in thought before deciding something, "Just call me Mint or Minty. We'll talk later. Just first get through this situation." She encouraged.

The man named Mattie walked up to me and lightly touched my head. When he touched a temple on my left side a wave of overwhelming pain came over me. I almost screamed. He saw my face and he immediate pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry." He said with a worried expression. His eyes seemed to examine me making me uncomfortable.

"Mattie I think your freaking her out." Alfred noted.

"Oh I'm sorry." He quickly walked away from me and sat down. It was quiet for a few seconds before the oldest man from earlier pulled a doctor into the room.

"Please something isn't right." The man begged. I found it strange that the man had to beg for the doctor to help him.

"She's fine just a gunshot to the head. I'm more worried about the people who were protecting her majesty. I'm sorry but-"

" Hang on." I interrupted. The doctor looked at me. He wore a green military uniform of some sort under his lab coat and held a clip board in his hand. He turned his head toward me, "Sorry for interrupt but did you just say ' _Gun shot to the head?' "_

"Yes I did." He answered like it was no big deal. "You were attacked by gunmen."

I began to panic, "HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I STILL ALIVE?!" The doctor looked at me with shock and great concern.

Mint face palmed, "My Lady please calm down." I wanted to answer _How can I calmed down?! I should be dead._ But I listened to the advice she gave me earlier and stayed quiet.

"Um Ms. Kirkland do you know who you are?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Alice Kirkland. That's...all I know." I answered. My head still throbbing.

The doctor nodded, "Francis may I speak with you?" The man named Francis nodded and walked back out with the doctor. There was much bickering and I thought I heard the doctor tell him, _"Don't tell her."_ before they came back in, "You will stay here for a few days then stay at your old family home with these men." The doctor stated. I for one didn't fancy being told this because I literally just woke up. Francis seemed a bit sad in his eyes but smiled and nodded in agreement, "I'm Francis Bonnefoy. I've known you for a long time."

Mint rolled her eyes and mumbled, "A VERY long time."

"I hope we don't frighten you mon a mi." He smiled reassuringly. I had a feeling he was trying to either flirt with me (which made me want to slap him) or comfort me.

Mattie stood up, "I'm Mathew Williams and this is my twin brother Alfred F. Jones. We've known you since we were kids." I looked at Mint wondering if I should ask her why they have different last names but then decided not to because it would be rude.

The doctor then spoke again, "I'm sorry to tell you this after just waking up but right now your under threat. These men will be protecting you. They will help you with your memories and-"

"Um I'm sorry but your going to put me in a house with people I have no recollection of and I have no say in it? That's absolutely insane. No."

"I'm sorry my lady but-"

"My Lady?"

Francis seemed to answer my question too quickly, "Yes your a princess. Princess Alice Kirkland. Adoptive daughter of the Queen. Youngest of her children."

I nearly fainted again, "Excuse me what?"

Mint seemed to be as confused as I was. But then her expression changed to the same as the man named Francis's face, "Y-Yeah that's why I call you my lady." She added but no one heard. I really wanted to kick everyone out and ask her 20,000 questions but I figured that it would only make matters worse.

Alfred and Mattie bit their lips and looked the the other two men with disagreement but then their eyes filled with resignation, "I'm back from America and Mattie is back from Canada on request of the queen to protected you." Alfred said begrudgingly. Mathew nodded in agreement.

"Well then I'll leave you to know each other then." The doctor exchanged looks with Francis then left the room. I on the other hand was left with a lot of questions and when I looked to where Mint was previously sitting there was no one there. So I laid back as the three men in the room sat and watched me as their um...princess fell asleep.


End file.
